Love Can Make Hurt
by Sannin chan
Summary: Should I die, so you can be free?


Love Can Make Hurt

By Sannin chan

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Sakura point of view, ooc, M (maybe), Typo dll

Don't like don't read

Aku, Haruno Sakura. Bukan, bukan lagi Haruno, melainkan Uchiha, ya Uchiha Sakura. Aku adalah karakter utama dalam kisah ini, tapi sosokku bukanlah yang diutamakan dalam hidupnya.

Ada pekat dimatanya sehingga ia tak bisa melihat bahwa aku tepat berada disampingnya. Ada sekat dihatinya sehingga aku tak bisa mendapatkan tempat dihatinya. Ada jerat didirinya yang membuatku terpikat dan ingin memilikinya. Dan memang aku memilikinya, aku bersamanya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Aku mengikatnya dalam pernikahan konyol, ya pernikahan konyol, setidaknya itulah yang dia katakan. Sebenarnya aku tak mengikatnya, orangtualah yang memaksa kami untuk menikah, seolah kami terikat. Dia menolak, akupun menolak. Alasannya sudah jelas karena ia tidak menginginkanku. Alasanku berbeda. Aku sangat ingin menikahinya karena memang aku mencintainya. Alasanku menolak karena aku tahu ia tak menginginkanku, bahkan (mungkin) ia membenciku. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko dalam pernikahan tanpa ada landasan apapun.

Anganku bergelantungan bersama awan-awan di sana, setiap kali ku membayangkan pernikahan harmonis nan romantis bersamanya. Namun apa dayaku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris bahkan tak jarang ku menagis hanya karena mengingatnya.

Amarahlah yang selalu ia tampilkan ketika berada di dekatku. Aku bisa merasakannya, bahkan tak jarang aku melihat amarahnya dalam tatapan mata yang ia layangkan padaku. Seolah akulah yang bersalah. Benarkah? Terkadang aku jengah pada sosoknya.

Bahagia. Aku menginginkan pernikahan yang bahagia. Mungkinkah pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan bahagia bersamanya? Bolehkah aku berharap darinya? Berusaha sebaik mungkin itulah yang dapat ku lakukan, berharap satu waktu ia akan menganggap hadirku.

Bila saja ia mau berhenti sejenak dan menatap sosokku, mungkin ia akan menyadari bahwa aku berarti untuknya, atau setidaknya ia tahu bahwa ada aku disinya, bahwa aku adalah istrinya. Istri? Menyebut kata istri membuatku mentertawakan diriku sendiri, mengejek lebih tepatnya, mengejek diriku yang bodoh karena memilih bertahan untuknya. Bodoh? Ya, cinta membuatku bodoh dan aku tak peduli. Jika benar bahwa takdir cinta itu ada maka tak ada salahnya jika ku mengharapkan bunga kala musim gugur telah tiba.

Cemas, itulah yang ku rasakan setiap kali ia pulang terlalu larut atau bahkan tak pulang sama sekali. Mungkin ia sibuk dengan urusan kantor, itulah yang ku ucapkan berkali-kali pada diriku sendiri, karena mustahil bagiku mendapat kabar darinya jika memang tak ada sesuatu yang sangat perlu. Tak jarang tersirat di benakku bahwa ia sengaja menghindariku, sebab berkali-kali ia pulang ketiaka aku telah tertidur lelap.

Curiga? Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk mencurigainya. Memang benar aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak berhak atas jalan hidupnya. Itulah yang ia katakan padaku. Kami memang tinggal serumah namun tak ada yang berubah. Kami menjalani kehidupan masing-masing seperti sebelum menikah dan tak satupun yang tahu mengenai kehidupan pernikahan kami yang sebenarnya.

Dua tahun sudah pernikahan ini berjalan dan hanya duka yang kurasakan. Duka dalam diam karena tak ada seorang pun yang bisa ku ajak bicara. Ia membawaku menjauh dari keluargaku ataupun keluarganya dengan alasan tak ingin mereka ikut campur dengan rumah tangga kami. Dan keadaan ini memaksaku meninggalkan pekerjaanku sebagai seorang dokter.

Enyah, aku ingin perasaanku terhadapnya enyah begitu saja, tanpa bekas, karena ku tahu bekas luka karena cinta tak gampang untuk hilang. Namun terkadang aku lebih memilih merasa sakit karenanya dari pada tak merasakan apapun.

Fakta bahwa ia menghindariku dapat jelas ku lihat, karena ia lebih memilih berlama-lama pergi dinas keluar kota atau keluar negeri, bahkan terkadang ia pergi tanpa mengabariku. Dan pada akhirnya aku terbiasa dengan sikap acuhnya. Yang tak ku mengerti darinya mengapa ia tetap diam dan bertahan dalam penikahan yang menurutnya konyol. Berkali-kali aku meminta kejelasan, bahkan tak jarang terucap kata cerai untuknya, tapi tak sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Ia hanya mendengarkan dan kemudian pergi begitu saja ketika aku selesai berbicara.

Gadis, statusku memanglah seorang istri namun dua tahun menikah aku masihlah seorang gadis. Jangan tanya mengapa sampai saat ini aku masih seorang gadis, karena kami memang belum pernah berhubungan layaknya suami istri. Jangankan untuk berhubungan layaknya suami istri, berciuman saja hanya sekali selama dua tahun pernikahan kami, itupun di hari pernikahan kami karena memang harus dilakukan, sebagai salah satu tanda bahwa kami sah sebagi suami istri setelah kami mengucapkan janji di depan pendeta. Dan jika memang ia memintaku berhubungan layaknya suami istri, maka aku akan menolak. Aku hanya akan memberikan kegadisanku pada orang yang mencintaiku. 

Harusnya aku berhenti memperhatikannya karena ia tak pernah menganganggapku ada, tapi aku tak bisa.  
Harusnya aku berhenti mencintainya karena ia tak pernah mencintaiku, tapi aku tak bisa.  
Harusnya aku pergi meninggalkannya, menjauh untuk kehidupanku yang lebih baik, tapi aku tak bisa.  
Harusnya, ya harusnya...

Inikah yang dinamakan cinta tak bersyarat? Berjuang dikala hanya duka yang ku rasakan? Bertahan dikala hanya luka yang kau dapatkan? Berharap dalam ketidakpastian cinta yang ku tahu tak pernah memiliki ujung maupun tepi.

Jika memang ia milikku, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Aku tak tahu apakah ku mampu, karena segalanya terbatas pada waktu.

Jika memang ia milikku, mungkinkan pada akhirnya ia mencintaiku? Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa, karena segalanya terbatas pada masa.

Jika memang ia milikku...

Kesepian, itulah yang kurasakan. Keputusanku untuk menjadi istri sepenuhnya ternyata salah, terlebih jika orang ku anggap suami mengabaikanku. Aku memang memutuskan untuk tak lagi bekerja di rumah sakit dan orangtuanya juga setuju jika aku tak lagi bekerja. Sedangkan ia tak peduli dengan keputusanku, karena apapun yang ku pilih tak berdampak apapun baginya. Segala keperluan di rumah dapat ku selesaikan dalam waktu yang tak lama. Hal ini membuatku memilliki sisa waktu lebih dan sebenarnya aku masih dapat bekerja penuh.

Lamunanku pecah ketika ku dengar langkah kakinya memasuki kamar tidur kami. Ku pejamkan mataku erat-erat, berpura-pura bahwa aku telah tidur. Ku sadari ada yang aneh dari caranya berjalan. Ia mabuk. Ya, dapat ku pastikan ia mabuk, bau alkohol menguar di udara. Ia menindihku tiba-tiba dan mencium bibirku paksa. Aku tersentak karenanya, tapi aku tak bisa melawan. Tangannya menggerayangi setiap jengkal tubuhku dan seketika aku tahu. Ia mulai membuka setiap helai yang menutupi tubuhku dan air mataku mulai membendung. Aku tak ingin melakukannya dengan dia dalam keadaan mabuk, karena sudah dipastikan ia akan lupa segalanya esok pagi. Setidaknya meskipun ia tak mencintaiku, aku ingin ia tahu bahwa ia mengambil keperawananku. Aku tak bisa menolak, karena memang ia suamiku dan ia berhak untuk itu. Ia mencium setiap jengkal tubuhku, seolah aku adalah sosok yang paling ia inginkan. Dan rasa sakit menghujam bagian bawah tubuhku kala ia memulai penyatuan itu, namun rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatiku. Aku semakin terisak, karena ia mengabaikan rasa sakitku. Ia terus saja menghujam tubuhku, semakin dalam dan cepat, hingga kepuasan itu datang menghampiri kami berdua. Ah, andai saja ini semua berlandaskan cinta, mungkin ini adalah tangis bahagia untukku. Ia merampas segalanya dariku. Hatiku, cintaku, dan yang terakhir ia ambil adalah keperawananku. Ia tak mencintaiku, tapi ia tak juga melepaskanku. Ia menyiksaku dan aku tak sanggup lagi untuk itu. 

Mati? Ya, mungkin sebaiknya aku mati bersama semua cinta dan perasaanku untuknya, agar ia bahagia karena tak ada lagi yang mengikatnya.

 _End_

Halo minna-san, saya kembali dengan segala ketidakjelasan. Mohon reviewnya ya, peluk hangat satu persatu

Ja nee


End file.
